Seeing Isn't Knowing
by ThEPrOcRaStInAtOr1
Summary: AU Uzumaki Naruto is a mystery. That’s a plain fact. Though he may seem like a knucklehead, he IS Konoha High’s number one at surprising people… including Uchiha Sasuke.


Author's Note: This is my first story so don't kill me but instead, hug me (it might even shock me more). Anyways, this is a friendshipfic; sorry to those who wish that it's yaoi… i'm just not into that kind of writing. And also sorry about the weird title (it was supposedly going to be There ARE some things you don't know, especially about me); couldn't think of anything else! (I might change it in the near future so be on the look out. If you have any ideas go ahead and tell me… any suggestions are welcome). Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. if i did, you wouldn't buy it. (:sniff: cuz it'd be so lame)

Chapter 1:

POV: Sasuke

Ugh. I'm bored as hell… This school is all the same, including the people. Kakashi-sensei is late as usual… probably reading his little orange book (icha icha paradise) in the teacher's lounge, forgetting that he has a class to teach.

Sakura and Ino are only two of the female population that are Sasuke Fans, but believe me they. are. a. handful. At the moment they're staring at me, drool dribbling down their chins, quite unnerving _and _unlady-like. Pretty soon they'll be at each other's necks, fighting over me childishly. Che. How can two best friends alter into attention-seeking-lovestruck fools whose friendship is ruined over a crush?? I'll never know.

There they go, bickering away.

"I love Sasuke more than you!" shrieked Sakura.

"Yea right! _I_ love him more! And HE loves me! He'd never go for you! You have such a large forehead, it's not even funny!" insulted Ino.

"Why you!!..."

"What? Can't think of anything to say? Huh?"

"Argh! I have a better chance with him than you, Ino-pig!"

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me. Ino-PIG!!! Ino-PIG!!!"

"Your forehead is as big as an elephant!! You can just see all of the light reflecting off that greasy mass."

**Inner Sakura: She is NOT getting away with that! shakes fist She is going down. DOWN I say!!!!**

A fight ensued. "Ooooo DOG FIGHT!!!"

Now _that_ was Kiba. He's obsessed with dogs; he even acts like one sometimes. And he's always with Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino. Shikamaru's a lazy genius if that makes any sense whatsoever. He'd rather gaze at clouds than sit in this classroom and learn. Chouji loves snacking especially crunching on fattening chips. And Shino is as quiet as one can be, dark shades hiding his eyes from everybody's curious glances. I don't think anybody's ever seen his eyes let alone heard him speak.

I turned toward the sound of an approaching figure, footsteps echoing dully. I uttered only one word.

"Hyuuga."

"Uchiha," The usual reply.

I gave my famous Uchiha Glare. I greatly disliked white-eyed Neji Hyuuga. Unfortunately Kakashi-sensei decided to appear at that moment, his usual bandana covering one eye. He sauntered over to his desk and sat down with legs crossed on the desk's top, his eye turning downward supposedly with the facial expression of a cheeky grin. A stack of papers slid dangerously to the edge of the desk, teetering precariously before they decided to descend to their doom, gliding in a five foot radius.

"Class please take your seats. I was… helping a poor, old lady cross the street. She could have been hit by a speeding truck! You see, her pace was that of a turtle – no snail – and I couldn't just have left her now, could I?"

"Yes, you could have!"

Every student turned to the unexpected outburst; the source none other than Naruto Uzumaki, class clown. He wore the ridiculous color orange and his bright, blond hair was way too messy. Sparkling cerulean eyes scanned the room for an empty seat, while his mouth gave a most obnoxious smile.

"Please find an empty seat, Naruto. And why are _you_ late?"

"Just got lost on the road of life, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi mumbled, "That's a good one… better write that down."

Naruto sat down in the only unoccupied desk, and Kakashi began his math lesson.

00000000000(look flowers!!! i hope u can see them)00000000000

POV: Naruto

Kakashi-sensei droned on and on, maybe he just likes to hear himself talk. :shrug: I just tuned him out like I usually do. Well anyways, I love ramen, playing pranks, and … RAMEN! Haha! I zoned out even more, thinking of my precious ramen and what new flavors there should be… I think maybe spaghetti.

"—ruto. Na-Ru-To! NARUTO!!"

"Huh?" I groggily said after being disrupted from my little dream world. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night, the neighbors decided to have a party. And on a school night!! Their incessant noise didn't help me count sheep at all; the little furry animals just kept bleating to the rhythm of the blasting music.

"What's the answer to x³ – 2x² – 357x + 37 97?"

I blinked sleepily. "Twenty…" Shoot!! Did I just say the right answer AND without writing anything down? I was fully awake now… I don't think my eyes could have opened so fast. Darn it! Think fast Naruto, think fast!! "… five thousand. Yeah! Twenty-five thousand! Am I right Kakashi-sensei? Huh huh HUH?!" I jumped up and down excitedly for effect, waving my arms wildly.

Kakashi-sensei sighed.

"Who can give us the right answer? (I audibly whined, "Awwww I got it wroooong.") How about you, Sasuke?"

"Twenty."

"Correct. Now…"

Argh! I hate Sasuke! He's got a stick up his butt, and every single girl swoons all over him, drooling their heads off! What makes him so special? He's just indifferent and stuck-up and emo and … my list goes on and on and on. I have half a mind to knock some sense into him… Actually I have _more _than half a mind. How about a _whole _mind? I'd like to get through to his stuck-up head that he's not all that. Hmph. crosses arms

00000000000000000000000000000

POV: Sasuke

Through my mask of indifference, I was slightly confused. I could have sworn that Naruto had said the right answer and tacked on the ending at the last nanosecond. There's something behind that class-clown-dead-last personality. He has suddenly sparked my interest. Questions bombarded me, but I wasn't an Uchiha for nothing; I was most definitely going to get answers.

00000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: So there it is! Please review and tell me what you think. I think maybe Sasuke's POV came out a little weird. I'm not sure because it's MY writing so of course I understand it. I'm just hoping everybody else can. And I really can't see Kakashi teaching math. Lol :

So should I continue?!


End file.
